She who Dances with Light
by The Pyroman
Summary: Satya Vaswani, an Architect of the Vishkar Corporation, has been sent on another mission to grab another McGuffin to help the company. When abnormal is the new constant, it's hard to break the mold on your own, but what if you aren't given the choice?


**certainly an interesting little project and a break from the norm, this story is heavily inspired by the tumblr user Mujotan, and their post and artwork. All credit goes to them for this idea, and I'd like to thank them for permission to use it in a story.**

Miss Vaswani almost wanted to laugh. She was not a humorous person, not by much to any means. However, this did not mean that the words of the advanced gorilla didn't strike a chord within her.

 _"It is your choice."_

It wouldn't even have been a humorous laugh to escape from her lips. It would be a dry and tired one.

"Choice," She echoed his final word. "Being here, working with you vigilantes, is not a choice. It is a requirement for me to complete the assignment given to me."

Winston, as she had heard his name being called, was standing on the side of a door frame, just large enough for him to fit through. They, and Winston's former Overwatch agents had run into a scuffle with Talon. Dorado was home to one of the last LumeriCo plants to be created, but what was in it that was prized by Overwatch, Talon, and the Vishkar Corporation?

Her assignment was only the travel to the city in Mexico and recover something within the power plant. What it was, or what it did, she was not informed of. This wasn't news to Satya. Many of her operations were on a need to know basis. Collect this, subdue him, watch her. Why she did this for Vishkar was something not even she knew.

She looked to Winston through her visor. Had she been able to, she would have taken this opportunity to use her weaponry against him. However, the odds were not in her favor right now. Her right arm raised with a grunt of stress. Bruises, markings, and stains covered her arm. She was just lucky that her left arm didn't suffer the same damage.

"If only I had asked Angela to be on this mission." She could hear Winston whisper carefully to himself.

Angela Zeigler, Satya knew the name. She was the chief medic to Overwatch when it was still functional, and now served as chief medic again, only without the help of the United Nations or law enforcement in general.

Satya shook her head at him. "I do not need healing," She said in defiance. "I have no broken bones or severe injuries, and will continue in only a moment."

A little grunt and huff from Winston, who seemed to be smiling at her for whatever reason she did not know for sure. She hoped that it was not the reason she thought of chiefly, but knew that it was the most likely answer.

"I am not condoning your actions." Satya snapped at him, pushing herself against the wall behind her to pick herself up.

Winston laughed at this heartily.

"My dear, you're the one helping us escort this payload into the ziggurat." And with that, Winston leaped into the fray, outside where the opposition waited to attack them. "Working with us is condonation enough for me."

From what she was aware. Talon had secured the LumeriCo plant with the intent on taking something from it. Perhaps they wished to demolish it? Again, she was unsure, but she had little time to worry about it.

Her right hand gripped her Photon Projector as tight as she could, the pain of her arm forcing her to grip it even tighter. Leaning out of the doorway, she peered around to see if Winston or the others were still there.

They payload was much further ahead than she thought. How much time did she spend in that room. Whatever the amount of time was, it mattered little. Satya rushed out of the building and ahead to where Winston and the others were. The sounds of bullets and various other weapons let her know that she was nearing the current objective. The town itself was as dead as a graveyard, but looked like it had just been celebrating something. Perhaps they were wise enough to evacuate the town then Talon and Overwatch rolled in.

It was rather fortunate that they LumeriCo building was only just up ahead.

With a wave of her hand, Satya summoned her sentries on the payload. One by one, the little orbs placed themselves upon the objective for further protection. It was not a victory yet. There was still the issue of getting the payload further into the plant. If her past experiences with LumeriCo were of any use to her, then the buildings should be pretty uniform in appearance. Everything on the inside, all of the working mechanisms, appeared to work differently depending on the area in which the plant is located it.

Her efforts, and the efforts of those working with her, were all but halted when a shadowy figure appeared on top of the payload.

One by one, Satya's sentries were shot out. The final turret had met its demise just as the form began to take color and shape.

It was none other than the mercenary and supposed Talon agent known as Reaper.

"Reaper!" Was the obvious name placement shouted by Winston upon seeing the masked figure on top of the payload.

"That's right." Reaper retorted in a stroke of genius. He would have stayed longer if not for the cry of anther figure not too far from Satya and Winston.

"The dragon becomes me!" Was shouted to the high heavens, alerting Reaper and Satya of another presence.

Reaper fired off shot after shot, aiming for the silver and green blur that lunged after him.

In this moment, Satya aimed her own weapon at Reaper, using the photon beam to hit him consistently.

With her own attack, those of what appeared to be some sort of ninja clad in chrome armor, and Winston's tesla cannon, Reaper was forced to retreat, but not after firing a few rounds at Satya herself. She the hard light of the visor covering her eyes shatter, and her ears rang and buzzed with white noise.

Winston was not fast enough to deploy his shield before Reaper could get a few licks in, dropping Satya to the ground and leaving Reaper open to escape in the confusion. If he couldn't win the battle, he could plant the seeds to winning the war.

"Oh no!" Was the accented cry of the ninja, muffled by the sound of Satya's own heart beating out of her chest. She grunted and struggled, her arms splaying out in hopes of getting herself off of the ground.

"Continue." She said to them, her eyes widening at her own words. She knew she said them, they appeared in her mind, and she spoke them, but why were they so muffled? The ringing would not stop, and she could only feel her words through her left ear.

The ninja was silent, but he looked to Winston, who took a glance at the wound left by Reaper, and begrudgingly nodded in agreement. The ninja nodded back, and turned to continue with the payload.

"Genji, go on ahead and meet with Tracer, make sure that path is clear." His words, though barely audible to Satya, were understood by both her and the ninja known as Genji. The name Tracer did not ring any bells with her, but she assumed that she would find out in due time, given that she crossed paths with these Overwatch agents again.

Again, she placed her sentries on the truck, the series of Talon agents being nothing but dropping flies to her beams. They neared the final destination closer and closer, but it seemed to be taking too long.

Everything seemed normal. Everything was moving at it's normal pace, everything was going as it should. But if the speed of the payload was as it was before, then they should have reached the final point a minute ago.

Or would it have been several minutes ago? Maybe they were going too fast? Something, Satya did not know what it was, was disrupting her sense of time, sense of space.

Her ears still drew in sounds of the void, but they seemed to finally be making the progress that she wanted.

The truck, in its proper position, dropped to the ground with a thud. The faint whirring of machines sounded about, yellow rotating lights alerted her that something was happening. From a false wall, a crane of sorts appeared in the room and descended upon the unmoving, apparently self-driving vehicle.

The large canister seemed to resonate with the crane. As the claws approached it, it seemed to rise and take itself apart, revealing what Satya assumed was the prize of her mission.

Inside the canister was another cylinder of some sort, glowing a vibrant blue and resonated with a soft, yet deep chime. Its appearance was calming and inviting, its sound the only thing to truly reach Satya's ears as she had heard things before being shot by reaper. the appearance of the smaller cylinder matched the image of the item that she was looking for, almost to the T. Still, she did not understand what it did, or why everyone was after it.

That victory was short lived, too short to really even be called a victory, when a single sound sounded throughout the room. Again, hear left ear seemed to be the only one to catch the noise. It was a grunt of some sort, possible two, but she was in no state to tell.

After that, there was no time to react.

Winston looked at her with that of fear, of confusion or worry. She could not tell what exactly he was looking at or thinking about, but there was nothing she could do at this point to investigate.

Satya's world, her sight, all feeling, was gone


End file.
